


THE LAST TIME

by potteralda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potteralda/pseuds/potteralda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the episode "Sacrifice", when Dean and Cas are talking about Cas closing the gates of heaven, they have their last moment together.</p>
<p>"Cas, of course I forgive you. I wish we'd have another chance to set things right, but I guess this is goodbye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE LAST TIME

It occurs during "Sacrifice"

 -----

Dean and Cas are sitting in a bar, looking for cupid to make his next move.While they are waiting for any clues, they are drinking something to cool-off the tension of closing the gates of Hell and Heaven; if that could be even possible. 

_"Are you sure about this? I mean, you are boarding up heaven; you are locking the door behind you."_ Dean says to Cas, looking concerned.

_"Yeah, I know,"_ Cas responds with a sad face.

_"You did a lot of damage up there, man. You think they're just going to let that slide?"_ Dean looks Cas in the eyes.

_"Do you mean do I think they'll kill me? Yeah, they might,"_ Cas says, with guilt in his face.

_"So this is it. ET goes home,"_ Dean grins. But his eyes only show melancholy. 

"I know I’ve done things all wrong, Dean. I want to make things right now that I have the chance. I need to fix them..." Cas speaks these words with tears in his eyes. 

"Cas... Don’t, I..." Dean turns in his seat and grabs Cas’s shoulders, making him turn around to face him.

"I've been hard on you. I’m sorry. I was so hurt by everything." He softly cleans Castiel’s cheek with his hand. Cas leans his face into it, aching for his touch.

"Dean...Forgive me, please. I need to do this knowing that you’ve forgiven me. Please," Cas puts one hand over Dean's and the other on his thigh.

"Cas, of course I forgive you. I wish we'd have another chance to set things right, but I guess this is goodbye." Dean gets closer to Cas, grabs his face with his two hands, and kisses him on the lips. Their lips open and their tongues entwine with love and need. Cas moans into Dean's mouth and puts his arms around Dean's neck, while Dean runs his hands over Cas's back and brings him closer to make him feel his erection. 

"Oh Dean..." Cas’s voice was soft and full of desire, and rubs himself on Dean's erection, wanting more. "I want you before I go, and I know you want me too." He kisses him again, with need, desire, and desperation, knowing this would be the last time they'd be together. 

Cas stands up, and without saying a word, goes straight to the men's bathroom. Dean follows him. 

Inside the bathroom, Dean locks the door and pushes Cas against the wall roughly, kissing him hard, circling his tongue inside Cas's mouth and touching his chest. Dean takes Cas's trenchcoat off passing his hands softly over his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Then he unbuttons his shirt and touches the skin of Cas's chest. It feels warm, soft, and he leans down to kiss him on the jaw, the neck, the shoulder, the pectoral, and he stops at the pinky man boob, sucking it hard, while Cas could only moan with pleasure. 

Cas passes his fingers through Dean's hair, enjoying the tender kisses running down his abdomen. When Dean undoes the belt, unbuttons and pulls down the zipper of Cas's pants, he could only say, "Oh, man, I missed your touch, please, get me off now." 

Dean takes Cas's pants  off and grabs his cock with one hand while the other is cupping his balls, and then he strokes it, hard, rough. Cas was already hard and aching to feel Dean's lips on his cock. 

Dean opens his mouth and without hesitation, passes his tongue along Cas's long, hard and thick cock, from the base of the shaft to the glans, his taste is so good, salty and sweet at the same time. Dean made circles with his tongue while he looks up at Cas’s face, to see he has his eyes closed. 

Dean bites a little and then takes Cas's cock into his mouth; it was good, he loves to do this to Cas. He feels in control of him, and starts to move it in and out, hard, pressing his lips over the shaft. Then, he puts one finger in Cas's anus, and the angel started moving his hips to get deeper into Dean's throat. 

Dean fingers Cas's anus first with one finger, then with two.Cas cried out, with pleasure, and says, "Oh Dean, one more finger, please, I need to be ready for your cock." 

Dean fingers him faster and suddenly, he has three fingers inside of Cas's glory hole, but never got his big cock out of his mouth, it tastes so good. 

He feels how Cas's orgasm comes closer, his cock starts to pump and Cas starts to tremble. Cas lets himself go into Dean's mouth, all his creamy milk spills inside of Dean and he feels complete; he needed that. 

Dean releases Cas's cock, and moves his finger in circles inside the angel's ass, then he stands up, and turns Cas around

He presses his cock over Cas ass, rubbing him, the only thing that separates them is the fabric of Dean's pants. 

Dean bites Cas's ear lobe while he undoes his pants. He removes his finger out of Cas’s ass and thrusts into him. Cas is already ready because of the stimulation of Dean's magic fingers. It feels so good, so tight, and so hot. 

Dean bites Cas's ears, the neck, and then kisses his jaw.Cas looks behind and offers him his mouth to kiss him. Dean kisses him with desire while his thrusts are increasing in rhythm, first slow, and then fast, with desperation; with lust. 

Dean grabs Cas, hugs him, they couldn’t be closer in this moment. When Dean feels it in his back, in his spine, the orgasm so close he explode inside Cas. He felt like he was giving him everything with that moment. It wasn’t only sex; they were making love, like if nothing would have changed, like if nothing will be happening later.

Cas feels Dean coming and grabs his own hard cock again, stroking it, coming again, moaning and crying out together, like they always did. 

They fall to their knees on the bathroom floor, and Dean hugs Cas, hard, not wanting to lose this moment. Now he realizes this would be the last time they will ever be together like this.

They are still for one minute, but it felt like an eternity, Then, Cas moves, put his hand in Dean's hand and tells him, "We.... We have to go, the cupid might appear at any time." Cas hides his tears from Dean. 

Dean gets up, and Cas doesn’t let him see the sadness in his face. They dress in silence. 

When they are out of the bathroom, they go back to the bar table and sit down there, resuming with their beers. 

Dean breaks the silence, "Cas... Man, I’m going to miss you.” He puts his hand over Cas's. They are looking into each other eyes when they are distracted by the entrance of the cupid they were waiting for and go to her. 

Castiel convinces her give him her cupids bow, but Naomi shows up and tells them the truth about Metatron's plans and the end of Sam if he finishes the third trial. 

Dean runs to his little brother to stop him from closing the gates of hell and Castiel goes to heaven to face Metatron. 


End file.
